Chibi and Inuyasha Series Chapter 4
by Ai-Shiteru-Inuyasha
Summary: Chibi finally meets Sesshomaru. Will everything go well? And Inuyasha finds something out about her, Will everything go will between her and the pact? Find out in Chibi and Inuyasha: Chibi meets Sesshomaru


**Okies, onwards to the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**: Disclaimer: The same as always, never changed.**

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru, meet InuTasha

InuTasha, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miurko and Kirara were walking. No one said a word. They just kept walking. All of sudden, Miurko's stomach starts rumbling.

"Hmm…I guess I haven't eaten in a while."

'We are not stopping for food!" Inuyasha yells

" Well, Kagome. Do you sense the Jewel at all?"

"Nope, no even a twinge" Said Kagome with heavy sigh

"Wait, doesn't InuTasha have one?" Asked Sango

"Yes, I have 3 shards. Why did you ask?"

"Why do you have 'em?" asked Inuyasha

"I have my reasons.."

Miurko stomach rubbles again

"Can we please get something to eat?"

"I hear river nearby. I bet there is some fish"

"Yay, fish!" Shouted Shippo

"Okay..Lets get some fish!" Kagome said.

They walk towards the river.

Meanwhile..

"Master Sesshomaru…Master Sesshomaru!

"What is it Rin?"

"There is a river nearby and I am getting hungry."

"Do what you want…Olong…stay with Rin."

Rin pulls to Olong to the sound of the river.

….

"Chibi..You see the river?"

"Yeah. Its right-…who is that? Smells like a human…with a demon."

"That must be Sesshomaru" Replied Shippo

"Sess-homaru? Who is that?"

Then Sesshomaru walks behind Olong and Rin to the river. He notices Inuyasha first.

"Inuyasha" he glared

"Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha growled

Then Sesshormaru directed his attention to Chibi

"And who is this? Another dog-demon?"

He walks towards her and looks at her.

"You don't smell like a normal dog- demon."

"And you are?" Chibi asks

" I am Inuyasha's older brother."

" Pleasure to meet you." She bows

Sesshomaru looks at her and walks away.

"What are you, Chibi?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha yells

Sesshomaru grunts and walks away while Rin is in the river catching fish still.

"Useless"

He takes out his poison whip and lashes at Chibi but she stops it with a little magic. He looks shocked or surprised.

"What are you?"

" I am a Mystic Dog demon…among other things that is not your business"

Everyone turns around.

"Your something else?" Kagome asks

"Yes..but I'd rather not talk about it." Chibi replies.

Sesshomaru takes back his whip and walks away.

"Come Rin, Olong."

They return obediently.

The gang gets something to eat and roast them over a fire. They all sit on a log while Chibi sits with her foot in the water. Inuyasha sits next to her.

"So, what else are you if your not only a dog demon and a Mystic?"

"Promise you won't tell?" She says

"Yeah, so what is it?"

" Sometimes, I don't know when it just happens, I feed off of anything. Just for their blood, not to eat them. Its usually demons though"

"Your- you're a vampire?"

She nods.

"So how come you eat regular things?"

" I can anything..Just sometimes when I am really weak or my magic is used too much, feeding is the only way I can get my strength back."

Inuyasha looks down, and appears to be thinking.

"What's wrong?" Chibi asks

"Nothing, just tell me when you..You know."

She nods. And stands up and walks to the group.

The group continues to walk down the valley until the sun was down and the moon was coming up.

"Wait a minute…isn't tonight the new Moon?" Shippo says

"Oh yeah. We better camp out can keep Inuyasha out of trouble." Says Miurko

"What happens to Inuyasha on a New Moon?" asks Chibi

"He turns into a human." Answers Sango

"So, you mean he is a half breed?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Wait Chibi, aren't you…" Kagome was about to say as soon as she glows blue.

Chibi's hair gets shorter and her eyes are light brown. Her fangs, scars and claws are all gone. Just another human.

"Yeah, I too am a half demon." Chibi finishes Kagome's question…soon after Inuyasha undergoes his transformation.

"Great, now we have to protect too demons on a new moon." Shippo says

Everyone laughs.

"Its not a big deal" Inuyasha says," besides, its late anyway so get some rest."

Everyone bunks around a campfire while Chibi sleeps in a tree and Inuyasha in another.


End file.
